staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Kwietnia 2002
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Mapeciątka: Pierzasty wróg - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt. 08.50 Budzik - program dla dzieci 09.15 Lassie (43): Gazeta - serial 09.40 Kino Malucha: Dziewczynka z orzeszka - serial animowany, Czechy 09.55 Świat lalek według Jima Hensona (6-ost.): Bruce Schwartz - serial 10.55 Telezakupy 11.10 Twórca radzieckiej bomby atomowej - obywatel Kurczatow (1) - film dokumentalny, USA 11.40 Saga rodu Ganzegal (36): Remanent - kurs języka niemieckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - mag. informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Plebania (173) - serial obycz. 13.15 Gotowanie na ekranie - mag. 13.35 Telezakupy 13.50 Dziecko, troski i radości - mag. 14.10 Niepodobni (5) - pr. edukacyjny 14.30 Dzieci różnych bogów: Buddyzm - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Sprawa dla reportera 15.45 Bez etatu 16.05 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Klan (585) - telenowela, Pol. 18.00 Mój ślad w Telewizji - cykl dok. 18.05 Sprawy rodzinne (15/22) - serial 18.50 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bob budowniczy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Gala Olimpijska 21.05 Sensacje XX wieku: POLOWANIE NA MÓZGI - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 22.05 Szept prowincjonalny 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Dobre książki - magazyn kulturalny 23.35 SMAK MIODU - film obyczajowy, Wlk. Brytania 01.10 Kwadrat - magazyn dla młodzieży 01.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:20 Psi świat; odc.25 Świąteczny nastrój; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 08:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.100 W trosce o przyszłość; serial prod. TVP; powt. 09:30 Na kresy ze Staśkiem Wielankiem cz.2 10:25 Po złej stronie prawa; Les Adventures du Grand Nord; 1994 film fab.prod.francuskiej 12:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Wy wiecie, żem życia na wiersze nie liczył 12:15 Mateczka; życie i objawienia bł. Marii Franciszki 12:30 Po obu stronach Odry 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Fatalny rewolwer; odc.44 Sprawiedliwa zapłata; serial prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/ 13:55 Przygody Chucka Finn'a; odc.21 Złotowłoska i miś; serial prod.australijskiej 14:20 Krzyżówka 13-latków - czyli Światowid 14:40 Sztuka magii; odc.3 Wielka iluzja; serial dok.prod.USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 Złotopolscy; odc.412 Babcie są naj...; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:55 Na dobre i na złe; odc.100 W trosce o przyszłość; serial prod. TVP; powt. 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Va banque; teleturniej 19:25 W cieniu lawiny; reportaż 19:55 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:29 Pogoda 21:35 Kochaj mnie; odc.1/8; telenowela dok.prod TVP 22:00 997-magazyn kryminalny 22:40 Kochankowie mojej mamy; 1985 film fab. prod. polskiej 00:15 Tych miasteczek nie ma już... (recital Sławy Przybylskiej) 00:50 Jak zrobić słonia w trąbę; 1976 komedia prod.francuskiej 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 6:30 Kurier-informacje 6:35 Przegląd gospodarczy 7:00 Bajki małego czarodzieja 7:30 Kurier 7:35 Tajemnicze przygody(3/7) 8:00 Zbliżenia 8:15 Informacje sportowe 8:30 Kurier 8:45 Gość dnia 9:00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem (1/6)"Atak serca" 9:30 Kurier 9:35 Mike Hammer - prywatny detektyw (7/26) 10:20 Regiony kultury 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier bis 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 To jest temat 12:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Katastrofy morskie (1,2 - ostatni) 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Agrobiznes 14:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:30 Kurier 14:45 To jest dramat 15:00 Egipt (8/10) 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Zbliżenia 15:45 Telefotoplastikon 16:30 kurier 16:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 17:15 To jest dramat 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Popołudnie z trójką 18:00 Zbliżenia 18:20 Regiony Kultury 18:30 Popołudnie z Trójką 19:00 Magazyn toruński 19:30 Portery 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Eurotel 20:55 Echa dnia 21:15 Rozmowa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:00 Skok w bok 23:45 Kurier 00:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Seriale animowane (powt.) 07.50 Wysoka fala (41) - serial przygodowy 08.40 Jezioro marzeń (69) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Serca na rozdrożu (16) - telenowela 10.25 Samo życie (36) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Amor latino (67) - telenowela 11.45 Z głową w chmurach (51) - telenowela 12.45 Życie jak poker (15) - telenowela 13.15 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj Ty 13.45 Apetyt na miłość - pr. rozrywkowy 14.15 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.45 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.55 Wystarczy chcieć 15.15 Incredible Hulk (20) - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.15 Raz, dwa, trzy śpiewaj Ty - pr. muzyczny dla dzieci 16.30 Idol - pr. rozrywkowy 17.20 Bar - reality show 17.50 Serca na rozdrożu (17) - telenowela 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.15 Amor latino (68) 20.00 Bar - reality show 20.45 Samo życie (37) 21.15 Stan zagrożenia - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.50 Informacje 00.05 Graffiti - pr. publicystyczny 00.15 Sport 00.25 Puls biznesu 00.35 Bar - Night Club - reality show 01.05 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01.35 W imieniu prawa - prawdziwe sprawy, autentyczne wyroki - cykl dok. 02.25 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 05.50 Wiosenna namiętność (74) - telenowela 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (62) - telenowela 07.50 Seriale animowane 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 Teleskiep 11.30 Big Brother: Ring - reality show 12.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.30 Seriale animowane (powt.) 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (158) - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.15 Brzydula (63) - telenowela 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (75) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 20.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.35 13 Posterunek 2 (33) - serial komediowy 22.15 Nauka jazdy - serial dokumentalny 22.45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 01.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 02.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn 6.30 A ku-ku 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial anim. 8.20 Alvaro - serial 9.20 Życiowa szansa 10.20 Viper - serial 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade - serial 11.50 Kolorowy dom - serial 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.50 Egzamin z życia - serial 13.15 V Max - magazyn 13.45 Strefa P - mag. 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade - serial 16.00 Fiorella - sedal 17.00 Kolorowy dom - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 2001 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa 19.00 Cień anioła - serial 20.00 Millennium - serial 20.55 Obcy świat - serial 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Informacje sportowe 22.03 Prognoza pogody 22.05 INFORmator prawny - magazyn 22.15 Polska ekstraliga żużlowa 23.15 Policjanci z Miami - serial 0.15 Kojak - serial 1.15 Bez trzymanki - serial 1.45 X Laski 2.15 Muzyczne listy 2.55 Strefa P - magazyn TVN 7 6.00 Izabela - telenowela 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Świat na dzień dobry - TVN 24 9.40 Maria Emilia - telenowela 10.30 Tele Gra 11.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela - telenowela 14.40 Kangoo - serial anim. 15.05 SOS Croco - serial anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Ball - serial anim. 16.20 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem - serial 17.15 Prezydencki poker - serial 18.10 Gorączka w mieście - serial 19.05 Melrose Place - serial 20.00 Skandal w Hollywood - film obycz. USA (1996) 21.40 Medicopter 117 - serial 22.35 Miejsce spoczynku - film obycz. USA (1986) 0.20 Tenbit GSM 0.50 Big Brother Bitwa - na żywo 1.50 Skandal w Hollywood - film obycz. USA (1996) 3.25 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 - Od A do Z; Grzegorz Turnau 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 571; telenowela TVP 08:50 Czas na antyki; Europejska broń biała; program Barbary Jakubiec 09:10 Język filmu; odc. 15 - Metamorfoza; program Jerzego Wójcika 09:25 Katalog zabytków; Pyrzyce; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego 09:35 Błękitny Krzyż; reportaż 09:55 Małe ojczyzny; Tatarska baśń; film dokumentalny 10:20 - Od A do Z; Grzegorz Turnau; powt. 10:30 Od przedszkola do Opola; (Just 5); powt. 11:05 Wilki morskie; odc. 1/13 - Tajemnicza wyspa; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:30 Klan; odc. 571; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Biografie; Adam... tajemnice; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Magowskiego i Marii Nockowskiej; powt. 13:05 Rodzina Połanieckich; odc. 7/ost. - Powrót; 1978 serial prod.TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski 14:25 Ze sztuką na ty; Wielkie polemiki - Spór o Matejkę cz.2; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Czas na antyki; Europejska broń biała; program Barbary Jakubiec; powt. 15:30 Język filmu; odc. 15 - Matamorfoza; program Jerzego Wójcika; powt. 15:45 Katalog zabytków; Pyrzyce; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Wieniawa Długoszowski; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 17:35 Południk 19-ty; Wszyscy jesteśmy kosmitami; program dla dzieci 18:00 Wilki morskie; odc. 1/13 - Tajemnicza wyspa; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 571; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 31 - Spotkanie na plaży; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Sportowy tydzień; program pod redakcją Krzysztofa Miklasa 21:00 Rodzina Połanieckich; odc. 7/ost. - Powrót; 1978 serial prod.TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski; powt. 22:20 Sprawa dla reportera 22:50 Ze sztuką na ty; Wielkie polemiki - Spór o Matejkę cz.2; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki; powt. 23:20 Przeboje z filharmonii; J.Haydn - Koncert D-dur- Wł.Kłosiewicz, Y.Menuhin i Orkiestra "Sinfonia Varsovia" 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:05 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Rycerze i rabusie; odc. 3/7 - Miłość do Heleny; 1984 serial TVP; reż: Tadeusz Junak 01:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Polacy potrafią - teraz i w przyszłości; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 31 - Spotkanie na plaży; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 571; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Rodzina Połanieckich; odc. 7/ost. - Powrót; 1978 serial prod.TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski; powt. 03:45 Serce z węgla; odc. 13; telenowela dokumentalna Ireny Morawskiej i Jerzego Morawskiego (STEREO) 04:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 04:25 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 04:45 Sportowy tydzień; powt. 05:35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Wieniawa Długoszowski; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07.05 Polak, katolik, obywatel - magazyn 07.35 Teleskiep 08.55 Seriale animowane 10.15 Detektyw w sutannie (36) - serial sensacyjny 11.10 Dotyk anioła (139) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rytm serca (15) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Teleskiep 13.55 Remington Steele (77): Steele z ikrą - serial sensacyjny 14.45 Cudowne lata (70): Jezioro - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Bill Cosby Show (58) - serial komediowy, USA 15.45 Seriale animowane (powt.) 17.05 Domek na prerii (72): Moja Ellen - serial przygodowy 18.00 Cudowne lata (71): Dzień pierwszy - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.30 Bill Cosby Show (59) - serial komediowy 19.00 Dotyk anioła (140): Wartościowy czas - serial obyczajowy 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - pr. publicystyczny 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.30 Ulica zakochanych (10) - telenowela, Meksyk 21.25 Burke i Wills - film przygodowy, Australia 1985 23.55 Wydarzenia 00.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - pr. publicystyczny 00.20 M Kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 00.50 Burke i Wills - film przygodowy, Australia 03.20 Piątka u Semki - pr. publicystyczny 03.55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.05 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Spin City - serial 8.25 Raj na ziemi: Świątynia tygrysów - film dok. 9.20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 9.50 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia USA (2000) 11.45 Wewnętrzna sprawa CIA - komedia USA (1991) 13.25 Intryga rodzinna - komedia krym. USA (1976) 15.25 Hamilton Matress - film anim. 16.00 Łapu-capu extra 16.30 Bob i Rose - serial 17.25 ZOO - serial dok. 17.50 Czarny kot, biały kot - komediodramat jug.-franc.-niem. (1998) 19.55 Deser 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Klątwa talizmanu - thriller USA (2000) 22.30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Ben Affleck - film dok. 23.25 Egoiści - komedia pol. (2000) 1.10 Maybe Baby - komedia ang. (2000) 2.55 Strażnik - horror (o) - odkodowany HBO 06:30 Na planie (15) - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Gwiezdny pył - film familijny, USA 1998 08:40 Świąteczna niespodzianka - film familijny, Niemcy 2000 10:15 Kingsajz - komedia, Polska 1988 12:10 Cinema, cinema (16) - magazyn filmowy 12:45 Miłosna hipnoza - film romantyczny, W. Brytania 1998 14:30 Największe wydarzenia XX wieku (2) - film dokumentalny 15:25 Tam, gdzie ty - film romantyczny, USA 2000 17:05 Dick Tracy - komedia, USA 1990 19:00 Gwiezdny pył - film familijny, USA 1998 20:30 Na planie (16) - magazyn filmowy 21:00 Troje do tanga - film romantyczny, USA 1999 22:40 Klub 54 - dramat, USA 1998 00:25 Asfalt - dramat, Hiszpania 1999 02:00 Przywilej księdza - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 02:50 Nurek - film sensacyjny, 1999 04:30 Tam, gdzie ty - film romantyczny, USA 2000 Le Cinema 14.00 Skandal (Torment / Hets) dramat, Szwecja, 1944, 97 min. 16.00 Mężczyzna kochający (The Climax) komedia, Francja/Włochy, 1967, 94 min. 18.00 Maite (Maite) tragikomedia, Hiszpania, 1994, 92 min. 20.00 Legendy kina: Roman Polański, film dokumentalny, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Tajna placówka (Hidden Agenda) dramat, Wielka Brytania, 1990, 108 min. 22.30 Wampiryczni kochankowie (The Vampire Of Lovers) horror, Wielka Brytania, 1970, 90 min. 00.00 żywoty pań swawolnych (Dames Galantes) melodramat, Francja 1990, 120 min. Romantica 06.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 07.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 92) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 08.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 09.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 10.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 73) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 11.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 91) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 12.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 13.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 14.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 15.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 92) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 16.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 17.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 18.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 73) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 19.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 91) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 20.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 21.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 22.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 23.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 92) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 24.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 01.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) Animal Planet 6.00 Monkey Business 6.30 Pet Project 7.00 Wild Thing 7.30 Pet Rescue 8.00 Wild Rescues 8.30 Wildlife SOS 9.00 Breed All About It 9.30 Breed All About It 10.00 Aquanauts 10.30 Croc Files 11.00 O’Shea’s Big Adventure 11.30 Monkey Business 12.00 Pet Project 12.30 Wild Thing 13.00 Whole Story 14.00 Kratt’s Creatures 14.30 Breed All About It 15.00 Breed All About It 15.30 Vets in the Sun 16.00 Vets in the Sun 16.30 Pet Rescue 17.00 Wild Rescues 17.30 Wildlife SOS 18.00 Two Worlds 18.30 Two Worlds 19.00 Life on the Vertical 20.00 Aquanauts 20.30 Croc Files 21.00 O’Shea’s Big Adventure 21.30 Animal Precinct 22.00 Untamed Australia 23.00 Emergency Vets 23.30 Emergency Vets 0.00 Closedown BBC Prime 23.30 Dr Who: Paradise Towers 0.00 Nomads of the Wind 1.00 The Human Body 2.00 Rocks for Roads 2.50 Ever Wondered? 3.00 A Lesson in Progress 3.25 Mind Bites 3.30 A New Sun is Born - Part 1: The Coup 3.55 Under The Lens - Newspaper 4.00 Back to the Floor...again 4.50 Megamaths: Tables 5.10 Greek Language and People 5.35 Follow Through 6.00 The Story Makers 6.15 Step Inside 6.25 The Further Adventures of Superted 6.45 Playdays 7.05 Blue Peter 7.30 Ready Steady Cook 8.15 House Invaders 8.45 Bargain Hunt 9.15 The Trials of Life 10.15 The Weakest Link 11.00 Teen English Zone 11.30 Great Writers of the 20th Century 12.30 Bergerac 13.30 Ready Steady Cook 14.15 The Story Makers 14.30 Step Inside 14.40 The Further Adventures of Superted 15.00 Playdays 15.20 Blue Peter 15.45 Mrs Bradley Mysteries 16.45 Animals On Call 17.15 Animal Hospital 17.45 The Weakest Link 18.30 What Not to Wear 19.00 Eastenders 19.30 The Brittas Empire 20.00 In a Land of Plenty 21.00 Coupling 21.30 Parkinson 22.10 The Fear 22.30 Animal Police Discovery Channel 9.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9.25 Na ratunek ogrodom: zioła 9.55 Wyczarowane z drewna: kufer 10.20 Tajemnice Azji 11.15 Atlantyda w Andach 12.10 Prawdziwa Ewa 14.00 Lodowy świat człowieka z Doliny Oetzi 15.00 Narzędzia wojny: amfibie 16.00 Łodzie marzeń 16.35 Zielona wioska 17.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Buena Vista Fishing Club 18.00 Wyprawy w czasie 19.00 Samotna planeta 20.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea 20.30 Narodziny samochodu 21.00 W ukryciu: tajemnice Stonehenge 22.00 Niesamowite maszyny: niezwykli skoczkowie 23.00 Skrajności: śmiałkowie 0.00 Pancernik 1.00 Wyprawy w czasie 2.00 Wielkie bitwy: bitwa na Równinie Boyne 1690 2.30 Bohaterowie 3.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 9.30 Mistrzostwa Nascar 10.30 Piłka nożna 11.15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 11.45 Kolarstwo 12.45 Gimnastyka sportowa 14.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 16.00 Piłka nożna 19.45 Magazyn Watts 20.15 Motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 20.45 Piłka nożna 23.30 Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata 0.30 Wiadomości 0.45 Magazyn Watts 1.15 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie Hallmark 7.00 Lonesome Dove 9.00 Journey of the Heart 11.00 Lonesome Dove 13.00 Picking Up the Pieces 15.00 Journey of the Heart 17.00 And Never Let Her Go 19.00 My Louisiana Sky 21.00 Tidal Wave: No Escape 23.00 My Louisiana Sky 1.00 And Never Let Her Go 3.00 Tidal Wave: No Escape 5.00 Prince Charming National Geographic 8.00 One Day, One World, The Weather 9.00 Twister Tours 10.00 Angel Falls 10.30 Crocodile Chronicles 11.00 The Shape Of Life 12.00 The Day Earth Was Hit 13.00 One Day, One World, The Weather 14.00 Twister Tours 15.00 Angel Falls 15.30 Crocodile Chronicles 16.00 The Shape Of Life 17.00 The Day Earth Was Hit 18.00 Angel Falls 18.30 Crocodile Chronicles 19.00 Servals - The Elegant Predator 19.30 Tales from Belize 20.00 Being in Love 21.00 Hitler’s Lost Sub 22.00 A Microlight Odyssey 22.30 Hunt for Amazing Treasures 23.00 Identified Flying Objects 0.00 Hitler’s Lost Sub 1.00 A Microlight Odyssey 1.30 Hunt for Amazing Treasures 2.00 Closedown TCM 19.00 The Liquidator 20.45 Behind the Scenes: Shaft, Soul in Cinema 20.55 Close Up: Shaft Interview 21.00 Shaft 22.45 The Asphalt Jungle 0.35 Night Must Fall 2.20 The Comedians NRK1 12.00 Siste nytt 12.05 Safari - i kunst og omegn 12.35 Barmeny 13.00 Siste nytt 13.05 Dok22: Eventyret Nokia 14.00 Siste nytt 14.05 Gudstjeneste fra Storsalen i Oslo 14.50 Spanske malere 15.00 Siste nytt 15.05 Etter skoletid 15.07 Masken 15.25 Tom g Jerry 15.35 Tiny Toons 16.00 Siste nytt 16.03 Etter skoletid 16.05 Puggandplay 16.15 Den dårligste heksa i klassen - The Worst Witch 16.45 Puggandplay 17.00 Oddasat 17.10 Mánáid-tv - Samisk barne-tv: Em-teve på tur (9:10) 17.25 PS - ung i Sverige 17.40 Tid for tegn: Tegntitten 17.55 Nyheter på tegnspråk 18.00 Barne-TV 18.00 Bjørnen i det blå huset 18.25 Musa Philipp 18.30 Manns minne 18.40 Distriktsnyheter 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Puls 19.55 Familien (3:12) 20.55 Distriktsnyheter 21.00 Tjueen 21.00 Siste nytt 21.10 Redaksjon 21 21.40 Norge i dag 22.00 Dok22: Den svekkede kjempen - Boris Jeltsin 23.00 Kveldsnytt 23.20 Fulle fem 23.25 Profil: Samfunn som forsvant: Mayariket (1:4) 00.15 Stereo NRK2 17.30 Sportsrevyen 18.00 Siste nytt 18.05 Familien (2:12) 19.05 Verden i farger: Farger som sans (4:4) 19.30 Eirik Raudes saga 20.00 Siste nytt 20.10 Stereo 20.55 The Long Kiss Goodnight (KV - 1996) 22.50 Siste nytt 22.55 På nett - Attachments (2:16) 23.25 Rally-VM 2002: VM-runde fra Kypros 00.15 Redaksjon 21